Stranger Calls
by AwesomeOtakuShipper
Summary: In a Werewolf!Shizuo x Vampire!Izaya, they don't know what bonds them together, but in a war zone, romance between cross species is illegal and sometimes, what you don't know won't hurt you. Mainly Shizaya but has Izuo
1. Chapter 1

_Shizuo with a heavy mood, picked up his buzzing phone. The name Hibiya was printed in black letters over the bright screen and Shizuo felt his heart melt._

 _He clicked for the voicemail._

 _A smoove, familiar voice came over._

 _"Hey, Shizuo, Hibiya here."_

 _Just with those first words, Shizuo felt disappointed in himself. He knew exactly what he did to make him run away and he felt so guilty about it._

 _"Sorry I left without telling you. I can't even speak to you in a real phone call right now. Well, this is the last time you will probably hear from me."_

 _Why?_

 _It didn't have to be the last time._

 _"Listen close to me Shizuo. It isn't your fault."_

 _It is all my fault._

 _"You didn't cause me to leave."_

 _Then who did?_

 _Or maybe what did?_

 _"Just know that someone understands you. You're not alone."_

 _And what the hell was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Come on Shizu-chan, you can run faster than that!"

I dodge another poor tree. Come on Shizu-chan. Don't you know you're ruining the Earth?

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Ah, so vulgar."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GODDAMNED FLEA!"

"I'd prefer not. Whether or not I'm actually speaking, you always think I'm plotting something. Of course, I could care less about whatever you think in that tiny brain of yours, but why would I ever do something to my beautiful humans? Gods do not hurt their followers."

Yes, this is my Shizu-chan.

The person I- no. Let me rephrase that. The **,** the **monster** I hate with all my heart~!

I swear. This dead celled protozoan messes up all of my exciting plans! Every time I think something up, I have to get chased out of my own forest by him.

Now, I'm not saying I'm a good guy. Please don't think that. It's really quite the opposite. But, why is it that the idiot has to screw everything up so much?

"Ne, this chase is getting a bit boring, isn't it Shizu-chan? All you ever do is yell at me!"

I hate him, so I love humiliating him with the thing he hates most.

Himself.

No matter how much he screams his head off to believe that he hates me, he much more hates his own brute strength than me.

It's funny. He tries to disconnect himself from others so they don't learn about it. And yet, he still gets sucked in when they show a bit of niceness to him.

This just makes it all the more worse on him when he snaps in front of them and they leave him.

Yet he still can't prevent this from happening even though he's been through it multiple times.

When he gets angry, he gets angry at the fact that he's angry, and it keeps going in a cycle until someone gets hurts and he gets out of his rage.

With this, he has never found a so called, love.

Silly Shizu-chan.

If he would just be human, of course I'd accept him!

"If it's getting boring, then GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

"Oh, waa waa, I'm so scared of Shizu-chan and his annoying voice! You know, this forest is hardly considered part of Ikebukuro, right~?"

I live in the Forest of the Vampires, right on the outter edge of Ikebukuro. The name is an odd one, considering the fact that from where I've searched, I am the only vampire that lives in this forest. Some time back, when I was in my second Aria of life, there was a war, the Somnus S., battle of the Supernatural. Different species had bloodshed over this great forest for ownership.

I for one never found the reason why there was a war in the first place, but my own species won.

The only other species that stayed were two werewolfs. Hewajima Shizuo and a dear friend I have lost.

I never found out his name, but I do remember that he left me an important message somewhere in this forest. That's the only reason I haven't ventured outside this forest. I have a gut feeling that that message held something that could lead back to the war, via why he never told me his name.

But that's all a bit of digress.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Now now, no need to fight. Shizuo, I can hear you from my house!"

I look behind me to see my nerdy acquaintance, Shinra.

You see, I've known Shinra for a while now, ever since I started really interacting with my humans by going to school. He was one of the first people I met. If I had to say, I guess one could say he is considered my 'friend'. Though we have a pretty dark background that neither of us actually speak of. No soul knows other than us.

Looking at his appearance and his personality, Shinra really hasn't changes since we met in Junior High.

To see him, a nerdy human that was deep in his studies for the medical business, surrendering to a dullahan at a moments met gaze was very amusing. Bet he didn't even guess he would be an underground doctor.

If I had to say a change, it seems that over the years, he just became more of a perverted person. Especially around Celty.

Funny story, I never actually told Shinra that I was a vampire.

When we graduated, at our graduation party you see, they had tons of alcohol and booze.

Sake was also a main factor of destruction. The number of supervisors and chaperones was limited and none of the ones that were there could really stop anyone from drinking.

Not my best feature, not being able to handle alcohol. It's one of those thing I really don't see the point of being created.

If you ask me, I couldn't tell you why there was alcohol there in the first place.

...

Okay, maybe I could.

But still, I got drunk off my ass and Shinra caught me trying to bite some girl.

I can't help it, I got the urge.

The girl was also drunk, and a little high, and willingly went into the closet, thinking she was getting some.

She was getting _something._

In any normal case, dragging a horny girl into a closet is not easy, but it was when everyone person was grinding on each other on the dance floor.

Him, wanting to be a future doctor, checked both of us after finding us.

He did it seperatly when it clicked in his head that I wasn't exactly human.

Shinra never trusts me. So saddening.

I love humans, but they don't love me back. Saddening how I spend my life devoted to them and they don't get on their knees and praise me for it.

But I've gotten used to the feeling of dissatisfaction.

I was forced to go through it when I got envoled with my nameless friend long ago.

That didn't go well and I don't plan on doing it again.

Besides, I like doing what I do: people watch.

That's why my name is 'Izaya', right?

Having to know everything about them, with them knowing almost nothing about me.

Not that they'd understand anyways.

But Shinra's odd personality never made sense to me.

Until I met Celty.

Then it all made sense.

Who knew Shinra was into headless majestic chicks.

 _:Don't worry. He does that all the time. He's weird.:_ Celty said once when Shinra ran up to her and hugged her to death.

I still remember him complaining to Celty for five hours on about how he loved her and she was so cruel.

"It's not my fault Shizu-chan has the roar of a beast."

"AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE FLEA WON'T DO WHAT'S TOLD!"

"Like I'd ever follow any rules you set. This is _my_ forest."

Shizu-chan sent me his usual deadly glare and I fire back an amused smirk.

"Hey now, guys, how about you spare the place from destruction and come to my house? You wouldn't want your beautiful forest to fall, right Izaya?"

Good point. But back to Shinra's

"With the flea? Sorry Shinra. I'm not trying to go insane. At least, not today.

I didn't voice it unlike rude Shizu-chan, but disgust ran through my 'blood' at Shinra's suggestion.

"Oh come on Shizuo! Wouldn't it be nice to make amends with Izaya?"

"We can make amends when he's **dead**."

I'm slightly feeling something towards annoyance, but rather than expressing this feeling, I give my biggest smirk.

I shan't show emotions to unworthy people.

Which is why I hate myself for what I did.

See Shizu-chan is special. Even though he has a temper span the length of a ruler and strength to be the wildest and most powerful werewolf I've seen before my own eyes, he would never see himself like that. He would never purposely use what power he has in an evil sense. He's far too human for that. That's the part of him where I came to hate the most. It's the part that made the war.

Shizu-chan is just like he was.

When you start having a connection with someone you can't, you can expect consequences. I didn't know that, being at such a young age. I'd just met him. How was I supposed to know what he was?

I took the fall, let him be. I wish I didn't. He didn't deserve a freedom.

I know my mistakes now though.

I'll never let myself give into the arms of a monster again.

 **Shizuo**

Have you ever wanted to go outside on a hot day with your friends just to hang out? Like, to listen to music and chill, or go play soccer or anything? But had to go back in because you forever lost your bug resistance spray?

That's how it is with Izaya. A very annoying bug that keeps buzzing in your ear.

But with my temper, I don't run and go back inside.

I start flinging my arms around to kill it. Even though it never works, I still do it.

So you can imagine what it felt like for me when Shinra was dragging me back to his house _with the fucking bug on my back._

He was literally walking on the back of my shoes.

I swear, the only thing that stopped me from pushing Shinra away, grabbing Izaya's neck, and doing things I'd regret, is the fact that Celty would be disappointed.

And to make matters worse, he kept doing this weird thing where he switched from being the one walking in the back of the group to being in the front by using his weird vampire powers or some shit.

I say nothing as I make my way. A lot of times, I really wish Shinra was faster with walking. May be it because I'm not human, but it seems the world is so slow sometimes. As if I was the only one that was walking at a normal pace.

"Shizu-chan, you should join me up here sometime, the air's great!"

I look up.

And I feel a vain pop.

There he was, six feet in the air, and you don't know how much I wanted that to be six feet below instead.

It's really annoying to know the some vampires can fly. That's one of the main reasons why I haven't been abnle to kill Izaya yet. As soon as I get close to him, he always flies off like a coward in the middle of our fights.

That and the fact that I've seen something.

I never told anyone.

Back in highschool, we had a lot of the same classes. The teacher put us together and called it a bonding experience. I called it the devil's playhouse.

We had detention together. I threw a table at him and it broke through a window.

But right before I left, I realized I left a textbook in my gym locker.

That's when I saw it.

No one else was there, it being so late in the evening.

By a total coincidence.

I really didn't mean to see-

"Earth to my dearest protozoan! I want you to dir, but not now, I still haven't completed making your life hell yet."

I snap out of it and see the flea standing in front of Mr waving his hand in my face.

Man, did he _reek_.

"Shut the fuck up."

I didn't notice we even got back to Shinra's. Too busy in my thoughts.

I close the door, push past him, and sit at the table in their dining room. I don't have time for whatever Izaya had to say. I really just wanted to just get whatever Shinra wanted over with. Said man had left me though.

Izaya, knowing what's best for him, started to ignore me and look at some of Shinra and Celty's photos they'd hung up.

Big poof.

My thoughts trail back.

Why was I even thinking about that? I don't see why I even thought that assumption up. Even with what I saw, those two have nothing to do with each other. Izaya's an annoying flea and he was...

Special?

I don't know anymore

It's making my head hurt.

Hearing noise, Izaya and I both look at the hallway entrance.

Shinra, the traitor, comes back into the room with Celty.

Good. One chance of me not going crazy.

"Celty, I think it would be a good ides if you spoke with us."

Oh no.

Shinra had the voice as if he was going the bring up the subject of the birds and the bees.

Satan? Is that you?

 _:What? You actually got them both to sit down in the same room?:_ Celty typed, sitting down at their dining table.

Izaya ushered and sat down with her.

I'm sure Shinra and Celty knew to seat me and Izaya at different ends of the table.

"Yeah! Crazy right? I'm surprised they're both still holding up! I feel like a proud father!"

I didn't know whether or not it was a good or bad thing that I was also proud of myself? I mean, I haven't thrown anything at him.

Personal record.

"Back to relating topics, what is the reason you sat me and the devil down at one table?" I question.

"Shizu-chan is so rude! If anything, call me Dracula."

"As if I'd give you enough respect for that."

I couldn't help but notice how tight the fist he made was. I smirk and he huffed a breath.

"Like I said, I want you two to become friends!"

"And look how that's going." I heard Izaya say.

I gagged at how the first thought that came to mind was that I agree. If I do anything mutually with Izaya, it's the end for me.

Shinra gave me a weird side glance before speaking again.

"Exactly! Which is why I want to help you guys while we're still in our early twenties!"

"Are you just _trying_ to rub in the fact that I'm younger than you guys?" Izaya challenged.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry."

"So much sarcasm..."

I can't blame Shinra I forget also. He was in the same graduating class as us, how could I remember?

"Anyhow, I want to play a game!"

 _:A game?:_

"Right Celty! Tittle: A Blast in the Past!"

How original.

"Ne, what are we supposed to do in this game of yours? Even though I could take an inference."

He gave me a cocky look saying: "Oh look, a new word.".

Jackass. I know what the word means.

" Well, first, Shizuo, choose a number from one to twenty."

"Why, does it have relation to the game?"

"Just choose one!"

 _:Yeah, so what is it going to be?:_

At this moment in time, I'm thinking to myself:'Why the hell am I still in the same room with the flea playing this stupid game?'

"People say seven is the lucky number, but I could give less of a shit, so eight."

Shinra's face seemed to have lit up a little.

"Great! So who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"Since Shizu-chan is stupid, I'll go first."

You're the one who's stupid, stupid flea.

"Okay. Using my secret powers, Izaya, here is my question. What was your life like when you were eight?"

"That's the type of game you want to play when you say blast in the past? That is the worst. Didn't I tell you what all happened already once in high school?"

"No, you didn't, and even if you did, you have to tell all of us."

"What if I don't want to do it?"

Shinra made a thinking face and turned to Celty.

"What do you think my love?"

She didn't move, but they could tell she was thinking.

"Why don't you just do the damn thing?!" I snap.

I really don't see why he was being so secretive. Who does the rest of us have to tell it to?

"Unlike Shizu-chan, I actually had a childhood."

"Really, didn't know a fucked up flea like you had people who cared for him."

"At least I don't have everyone afraid of me if I come within a fifty meter space from them in all directions. Oops. _Almost_ everyone."

He had the sickest grin on his face and before I could lung at him, Shinra clapped his hands together.

"I have an idea!"

"Everyone can see that Shinra-sensei~."

The fuck is with that nickname?

"Izaya, if you don't tekk us, Shizuo gets to tell you to do one thing."

I smile.

"Excluding dying, leaving the forest, and answering the question."

I frown.

"You pretty much just got rid of all the things I was planning on. Thanks Shinra "

"I just don't want anything to happen to with of you Shizuo."

A weird look strikes upon myself and I realize something.

"Well, if Shizu-chan can't do any of those things, then there really isn't anything bad that could happen. I deny your challenge Shinra-sensei!"

A smirk comes across my face.

Celty looks at me as if to say: "Not too hard Shizuo."

"So you agree that only those three things are what I can't ask of you, right, _Izaya-kun?_ "

He looks me right in my eyes for a while, then he nods his head.

"Please nothing outrageous thought Shizuo."

"It's okay Shinra, I'm sure this is something Izaya can do perfectly."

A huge burst of confidence rolls over me.

"I feel like Shizu-chan is about to ask me to break my own arm."

I clear my throat.

"So one more time, you'll do exactly what I ask of you right?"

"Yes! I'm a loyal man! Each time you ask, the more I want to say no."

I look at him.

"Never ever let me see you or send someone out for me on purpose for the rest of my life unless you want me to stab you with your own knife until you're dead."

He raises his eyebrow.

"So vulgar-"

"Shizuo, I said nothing outrageous!"

I look behind me to see that Celty dropped the pot she was currently making tea with. Shinra rushed to help her clean it up.

"This is nothing outrageous Shinra. It is something everyone is capable of doing. Especially-" I turn back to Izaya."-if everyone is afraid of me."

"I said almost everyone you protozoan." He said back.

"But it it outragious when it comes to Izaya!" He took a rag and started on the floor."That's like asking Celty to grow another head!"

Why another? She hadn't even found the first one yet.

"Now Shinra, I haven't put my two cents in about it yet, have I?"

"What do you have to say Izaya? Shizuo, can you think of anything else?"

He finishes cleaning and then starts making tea in Celty's stead.

"Nope. I like that best."

"But-"

Izaya cuts in.

"I can find ways. I accept.'

Shinra sits downs the pot with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Hell, even I was surprised. I didn't expect him to just give in. Thought it might have taken a bone or two.

" I-I-but-you-w-what-I-"

"I accept."

 _:You do?!:_

"Yep."

I furrowed my brows.

"What's the catch flea?"

"Nothing at all, Shizu-chan! I agree to your challenge."

 _:I have a really bad feeling about this deal.:_

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about Celty."

Shinra came to the table with a platter of mugs filled to the brim with hot tea.

"Like he said earlier, he is a loyal man. A distrustful snake, but keeps his word."

Izaya smirked.

"Someone believes me! Thanks Shinra-sensei!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I sigh as he continues to sit there.

"Flea."

"Hmm?"

"I meant now."

He looks up from the mug.

"Oh."

"Wait, Shizuo. Are you sure? I really want to finish this party!"

"No, Shinra-sensei. I must take my leave."

I stand up from my chair.

"Shake on it louse."

He steps in front of me and grips my hand.

We both try to crush each other with the contact.

"Dealio, Shizu?"

Another sigh.

"It's a deal."

A firm handshake.

He steps away and opens Shinra's front door. A chilly breeze of night lets in.

He walks away in the mist.

And the door shuts close.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I really hope you guys like this chapter! Let's try to get 5 or more reviews please because I worked on this for hours and I really want to know how you like it._

 _Hibiya: And make sure to do it commoners so I can make another appearance!_

 _Izaya: Wait, Dez... don't you have a three page informational paper to do?_

 _Dez:...RUN_

 _Shizuo:Chase after her!_

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all soooo much for the kind reviews (I didn't think anyone would actually read this)_

 _A month without uploading eh? I know, I suck /._

 _If anyone has any types of questions for me, leave a review or PM me and I'll answer :)_

 _On with the story!_

* * *

 _Stranger Calls_

 _Chapter 2_

 _(This is rated M for different reasons. Advance at your own consent.)_

* * *

Confused

...

 _"Hurry, hurry up!" Hibiya says in a hushed voice._

 _Delic scrambles to pick up the jack pieces off of the floor._

 _Another knock and a questioning voice resonates._

 _"Just leave them be, hurry in the closet!"_

 _Hibiya pushes Delic into his walk in closet. He quickly moves Delic to the corner behind the door frame, out of view, and shuts the closet door, right as his own bedroom door opens._

 _"Young Hibiya-sama, what is of the matter?" A young blonde manservant, not at all much older than Hibiya himself, asks._

 _Hibiya fixes his posture and stands straight to meet eye._

 _"Nothing at all. I was playing a small game of jacks when I heard a box fall from inside my wardrobe. I simply went to fix it."_

 _"Would you like me to call some maintenance to help with the mess?"_

 _'Shut up Delic.' Hibiya thinks quietly as he hears a small shuffle come from inside his closet._

 _"That would not be necessary. I have resolved the problem myself. But what is it that you have reached out to me for?"_

 _"The Chamberlain has told me to send out that he requests a meeting with you quarter to four for information on the upcoming ball." Hibiya takes a small glance at his bedroom clock for the time._

 _"Tell him all is accepted."_

 _The butler nods and exits the room. Hibiya sighs as he turns and walks back to his closet, which is already cracked open a bit from a curious Delic._

 _"Really Delic, that was far too close than needed. What were you thin-" He pauses as he notices the smile of Delic's face as he steps into the closet with him._

 _Then he starts laughing._

 _Hard._

 _Hibiya tries to cover Delic's mouth to avoid any suspicious people crossing his room from the outside deciding to come in, but fails. Delic holds his sides as he prepares for more laughs to come._

 _Hibiya has no idea what made him laugh so much, but eventually, he starts laughing with him._

 _He knows it's silly, and he really should've stopped himself before a maid could've waltz in, but he still continues to sit there in his closet with Delic, and laugh his head off._

 _It was forbidden, and Hibiya knew, but he couldn't have been any happier._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izaya! I haven't seen you in a while."

Izaya steps into Shinra's house, taking off his shoes at the entrance.

"Hello Shinra-sensei~! Sorry, I've just been busy lately." Izaya glances around the room, searching, then looks at Shinra with a serious face.

"Did you get the information?"

He nods.

"Yep. I see you're still looking for that secret, eh?'

"Right you are."

Shinra guides Izaya to his back room, where they see a locked door. Shinra types in a quick password and opens it, leading them into a dark abyss of stairs. They start to walk down.

"See, I'm not familiar with the whole war thing and what happened. I studied it when Celty had first let me move in with her, but that wasn't too long after it so a lot of important information was kept private. I eventually gave up with it and put myself to other uses. But after you asked me the other day, I tried again, and got a bunch more facts about everything with the war that I think you ought to know about if you want to find the secret your friend left."

They make it to the bottom. Izaya cringed as he smells a light scent of remaining bacteria, _garlic._ He shakes it off the best he can, though he feels annoyance rising into him.

Damn these human like features.

They step into a small room, torches lit on the walls. A rug covers the floor and off to the far right corner, there is a desk stacked with papers, almost like a mini work office.

"I see. Tell me everything."

Shinra gestures to a seat as he himself sits down behind the wooden desk, in front of an old-fashioned box computer. He presses the power button and it comes to life, air swishing from inside the monitor.

"A vampires age is quested. If I believe so, vampires are created by mating. There is no hormonal balance, simply because vampires are not living, only with a dead heart. Vampires generally feel no need to have intercourse, they only do so to keep their own species alive. But when they do, the female is impregnated for five months, and then gives a sacrifice to have the child born. The young vampire crawls out from inside her, giving her almost no chance of surviving it. This is so because the necessary organs for a 'proper' pregnancy do not exist within a vampire."

Shinra opens a drawer, pulls out another small stack of papers and starts reading it.

"A vampire lives in five stages, typically know as Aria. Creation, Convocation, Revelation, Autonomy, Ultimatum. The first, Creation, is when a-"

"Shinra, really, just get to the war. I already know about the Arias."

Shinra raised a brow, as if wanting to say something, but dismissed it.

"I thought you'd learn something, but if you insist." Shinra drops the stack on the top of his desk, and switches to his now booted computer. Izaya just rolls his eyes.

"I think I know enough about my own age."

"Apparently you do. But anyway, this war." A ding sound comes up, most likely a notification for something, and Shinra clicks on it, frowning. After he reads the message, he shakes his head and immediately turns off the device.

"What was that?"

"Just spam."

Izaya could tell he was lying, but he pushed the topic no further. After all, Shinra was doing him a favor right now.

"When the war happened, it was for a weird reason. Angels were getting angry at Spirits and Shapeshifters because they were getting too risky with humans. I'm sure you know, a rule for all supernatural creatures is that they must not expose themselves to the human race. If they do, their species will be executed and extinct by the next morning. I for one only know about supernatural creatures because I have a dishonest relationship with my beautiful Celty~."

It was a ruthless rule, indeed. All it took was one to spill something and all of their own kind was killed. But it was a rule that was needed. They knew how the human life responded to the thought of mythical creatures, they only had to think of Pegasus', Poltergeists, and Reapers.

"The Devil, being a natural enemy on the Angels, got angry at them. It started a natural chain reaction. But that was when these beings found out that Vampires had released information about themselves to the humans. Then the focused was set on them. All the other creatures set out to destroy the Vampires."

"But us Vampires were the dominant species. There were too many of us for them to handle." Izaya cut in.

"Yes. Then, after a few weeks of the Vampires hiding, Animal Morphers were exposed. They were killed off, even though as group, it did more harm than good for the species that were against Vampires. They simply lost numbers and had an even worse chance of defeating Vampires."

"Other races were offed with while the Vampires hid out in this exact forest. The large trees died out the chance of prolonged sunlight and gave a good protection to attack but not be attacked. But while they weren't aware, Werewolves came in and fought them for this forest. They weren't part of the war until then. They had their own reasons why, all in which I'm sure you can assume. While the other species weren't able to scratch Vampires, Werewolves were in a large number also and ran most of the Vampires out of this forest. Where they land now is unknown." Shinra looked at Izaya through his glasses.

"I'm not exactly sure why you were spared."

"I'm sure I was just too amazing for them to kill me!" It was Shinra's turn to roll his eyes.

"Other species have backed down since then. Werewolves also fled away. That's why in all technicality, you are the so called 'ruler' of this forest."

Izaya smirked, then it fell.

"What happened to the Werewolves? Didn't they only fight because they wanted the forest?"

"That's the thing. I've been wanting to ask myself, but I don't think its in my line to do so. So, I must ask of you."

"What are you getting so butthurt over?" Shinra put his elbows on the table and got close to Izaya.

"I know Shizuo knows what happened."

Izaya stared at him with wide eyes.

 _That_ dimbo knows about this?

"When I first met him, he was just coming out of the war. He wanted to live as much as a normal life he could by going to school, but he had to vent to me about it before he could completely dismissed it. He didn't tell me the whole story, but now as an adult, I now understand that he knows more about this stor-"

He stopped when Izaya stood up from his chair.

"Izaya?"

"I'm going." He said as he started off from the desk and up the stairs. Shinra ushered after him.

"Wait! I can tell you more about the information!"

"I'd much rather hear from this man himself." He marched up more stairs.

Really. How could he, Orihara Izaya, be out done by _him_?

He was a Vampire himself, yet he knew less about what happened, and what is still happening, than a man who doesn't even know how to control his powers?

It made him furious to not know.

Izaya burst through the door.

"But Izaya, don't you remember what Shizuo said l-"

Shinra stopped again when he heard keys jingling at his front door.

"Celty!"

He immediately switched to Celty mode as jumped all over her, not giving her a chance to see Izaya.

Izaya looked back over his shoulder and gagged at the sight.

"Bye." He mumbled, knowing he wouldn't be heard, as he stepped out of their house, slamming the door and stomping his way to an unfamiliar path he knew lead to his favorite monster's house.

* * *

 _ **Shizuo**_

"Damnit."

Another torch blown out. And I don't have anymore lighters.

Yes, that's partially because of my bad smoking habit, but hey, don't blame me. Life gets hard.

It's always unsettling to go back to the Dealer's Shop. That weird van gang is always there and they are always trying to get weird information out of me.

Especially that girl.

I have to say, out of them all, I think I dislike her the most.

She's always screaming about some 'y' word, hogging around manga, and yelling about how she thinks Izaya and I are flings.

It's annoying.

I don't know what a fling is, but she's not right in the head if she thinks of me and the flea of anything other than enemies.

A heavy breath escapes my mouth.

That's another twenty out of my pocket.

Not to mention I have to actually find my wallet in the dark.

I can't see a lot when I'm in my natural form. At least, not nearly as much as when I'm in my other form.

Yes. I'm twenty three, and I have no idea how to control when I switch and when I don't. Sure, when I see a full moon, its guaranteed that I'll change, but I can't control it when I randomly switch, day or night.

It's been more than once when I've accidentally switched when I was still in school and had to skip my remaining classes.

That's why I try not to go out a whole lot.

Ikebukuro is a wonderful place.

I just can't control my own strength.

I barley go to my job, sometimes going weeks without leave the forest and going into the city.

You'd see why I don't get very much cash.

Poor Tom, my boss.

I'm really surprised he hasn't fired me yet, added with the fact that he doesn't know I'm a Werewolf.

He's just understanding like that.

"Where in the hell is that thing?"

My hands scramble around, looking for my small wallet everywhere.

"Where did I last put it? I was over there..."

 ***ding dong***

.

.

What?

Who is that?

Shinra and Celty just knock, and no one else lives here...

I walk towards my door. When at arrival, I peak through my peakhole, but the only thing visible is my doormat.

Ding Dong Ditch?

But what kid...?

I decide to open the door anyway.

I crack it open, and peak both ways.

Empty.

I'm confused now.

"What the-"

"Hello Shizu-chan~!"

My head snaps up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Now now Shizu-chan, before you get-"

I don't let him finish before I launch a tree at him.

He swiftly moves in the air to avoid it. I hear it land and crash into something far away.

"My my, no explanations?"

"Didn't I fucking warn you last time? Why don't you get a fucking clue?!"

"Well if you must, I had to ask you something." He float to the ground.

"Something my ass! You just came here to fucking annoy me!"

He glanced to the side and back, an uncharacteristic action.

Then he sprints off into a run.

"GET BACK HERE!"

My blood's pumping.

Hey, I warned him. This time when I catch him, I'm for sure snapping his neck.

I barrel through trees keeping a sharp eye on where he is, knowing that if I look away for just one second, he'll slip through the my fingers once again.

But as I run, I start feeling a tingling sensation in my back.

As if something is ripping through.

"... gggghhhh..."

I slow down a bit.

My back huchges as something starts happening to my body. My nails, usually short from me biting them, are now getting longer as I look at them.

' _Shit._ '

I come to a halt as I realise what's happening. I look up and sure enough, the pale moon is staring back at me clear as day.

Through my eyes, which are getting narrower, I see Izaya turn around.

 _'Wait... is that even Izaya?'_

My brain see Izaya, but is thinking a bit more of another person.

My eyes drag down to the ground, spotting how my legs look fatter in my khaki pants.

..Fur?

"Shizu-chan? Did your brain stop on you? Has your idiotic logic finally made your brain melt?"

He clouds around me saying things that I don't bother to listen to.

Really, what _is_ wrong with me.

Part of me feels like I should shake those thoughts out of my head and get back to murdering the flea. Especially now that my true self is out.

But...

On the other hand, I feel like I have to think more about the logic of my situation.

 ** _"Delic, what is the matter?"_**

 ** _I glance up._**

 ** _A little boy stands tall above me. At the most, he had to be eight. He had bright goldn eyes like the sun and black shiny hair about shoulder length._**

 ** _"How do you know my name?"_**

 ** _He smiles. "A little birdy told me." His eyes shined as the sun came out from behind the dark clouds._**

 ** _"As if..."_**

 ** _"Come on, why are you so sad in this alleyway? Anyone can come by and swoop you up you know? Surely your parents have told you about those types of people, right?"_**

Right, he actually cared.

Not like this guy.

My eyes start to sting

' _Then **why** am I still thinking these thoughts?"_

 _ **"I don't know where or who my parents are."**_

 _ **His eyes widened.**_

 _ **"That's... I'm sorry for mentioning it."**_

 _ **"No, that's all right." I don't know what this kid is doing here. Why can't he just leave me?**_

 _ **I look down the alley to the street. People rushing by, going here and there.. why? Why can't I find them? A least a hint as to who they are would be enough.**_

 _ **"I..." I look back at him. It seems as if he hinted at my sadness, because he had a sad look on his face.**_

 _ **"I can help."**_

 _ **"Help with what?"**_

"Is this your newest way of ignoring me and keeping you anger in check? If so.."

I felt him start to poke me. Really? This flea.

More of my features start to come out. I'm surprised Izaya hasn't realised what's happening yet.

 _ **"I'll help you find your family."**_

 _ **What a sweet raven.**_

 _ **"You can't help me if I don't even know your name yet."**_

 _ **Another smile.**_

 _ **"Excuse my poor manners." He gets on one knee with an arm to his chest.**_

 _ **"My name is Subarashii Hibiya."**_

"GODDAMMIT IZAYA!"

He jumps back as soon as he hears me 'come back to life.'

"Back from the dead already Shizu-chan? Too bad, I enjoyed poking you. I was even going to try some of your blood!"

I uproot a tree. "As if I'd let you do that!"

Toss.

"Ah, your right, for once. I'm sure I'd most definitely get some type of deadly disease if I went through with it." Dodge.

Fuck.

"I don't have time for your shit today."

"If that's the case, will you listen to what I have to say finally?"

I glare at him, daring him to continue.

"Shizu-chan, I have yet another beautiful proposal~!"

"Last time you have a fucking idea you went back on it."

"But now, I have a good reason to be able to keep this one. I have some sort of 'punishment' if I don't go through with it this time."

You had a punishment last time, what makes this so different?

Oh wait, I, a coward, didn't follow through when he failed.

His eyes widened as he started to walk backwards. I could feel the end of forest approaching, even though my sight was locked on the flea.

He looked up as if just now figuring it out.

"Oh. What a pain~! You turned into even more of a monster."

I grip my fist. "If anyone's a fucking monster it's you."

"What ever do you mean?" He keeps walking as I growl a bit.

Out of the forest.

"You play sick mind games with everyone from the city that's so called, 'yours', and you laugh at everyone that has problems. I'm my opinion, that makes you a piece of shit!"

He laughs.

"Good thing I didn't ask."

My eyes snap and the transition comes to and end.

I'm in full stage.

Angrier than I've ever been, I let out my first real growl that I've had in a while.

"rrrRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

I dash towards him.

It was time to end it.

End it all.

All the times he ever messed with me or toyed with me flashed in my eyes and I tackled him full frontal.

He gasped and fell as I started clawing at his body repediatly, anxious to get that cocky smirk off his face.

Too much noise.

It overran every other sound.

Including the sound of incoming groups.

The sound of them was covered by my voice and by the time I heard them, it was too late.

I felt the arrows pierce into my body.

It all happened so fast, but I didn't miss Izaya getting shot also and about four different faces. No way this was a human group.

I tried to stay awake and fight them off, but I wasn't able to get one punch in on any of them before I fell to my knees and blacked out.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hope you enjoyed this! I'm really sorry about my almost month long writer's block but I had so much Algebra to do and since that's done I promise you updates sooner!_

 _Izaya: What do you mean "since it's done"?_

 _Shizuo:Yeah, you still have a C- and 6 missing assignments to do._

 _Dez:..._

 _Hibiya: And didn't you have to do some house cleaning?_

 _Shinra: And update your Wattpad stories?_

 _Dez: Shinra GET OUT! Fine, I'll do it all! Just tell them to review!_

 _Delic: Wait, what's a review?_

 _Dez: Seriously?_

 _Hibiya: We aren't allowed to break the fourth wall._

 _Dez: GODDAMNIT I'M DONE!_

 _Izaya: Oops, she ran away._

 _Shizuo: Anyway, don't forget to do that thing she said! :)_

 _._

 _._

 _{×}_


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's just not comment on the fact of how long it took me to update. Sorwy!_

 _I tried to make this chapter extra sweet with Delic and Hibiya just your forgiveness!_

 _I actually don't know how to go back and edit previous chapters and I don't have a beta so yyyeeaaahhh just know that I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes I accidentally upload. I do notice them, but too late._

 _I was really depressed because I lost a good friend and learned some things about my boyfriend that worried me (he was suicidal). Enough about mah life though._

 _I realized after re-reading that there are certain things I wouldn't be surprised about if some people were confused so pulleeaaasse tell me if you don't understand something so I can say if it was on purpose or a mistake._

 _Anyways, stick with me. Rather than in the beginning having fluff then angst would for me be too cliche. So even if it seems rushed, it's on purpose to get straight to the action. After the storm in this story is over, that doesn't mean it all is. If you want your Shizaya, you gotta earn it!_

 _For the few that actually stopped to here me out, on with this bitch!_

* * *

 _Stranger Calls_

 _Chapter 3_

 _(This is rated M for different reasons. Advance at your own consent.)_

 _-Uses plot and info only from season one-_

* * *

Freedom

...

 _Hibiya walks inside of his bedroom, looking both ways down his long hallways before stepping fully inside and shutting the door tightly. He runs over to his closet and snatches it open._

 _"Okay, okay, okay. We only have a few minutes to get you dressed. I said I had to use the lavatory so father should be expecting me very soon."_

 _Tonight was the night of the ball. To most of the guests that attended, it would be a normal ball, one just to reconnect with one other again. But to all the people with a signature scar tattoo somewhere on their body out of view, they knew the true meaning and reason of this party._

 _And because of that secret, **nothing** could afford to screw it up._

 _Because that was a symbolic of a Vampire._

 _For Hibiya, it had already been more than halfway done with, nothing left but the toast and dance. But for his friend, it was going to be the first thirty minutes out of this closet to be himself in a while, it had been far too long in fact._

 _But that was exactly why Hibiya ran back to his room in the first place, to give Delic that justice deserved._

 _He starts pushing apart his clothing, lifting the hangers off the rack looking for something acceptable for an introduction._

 _"I have... shoot!"_

 _There were many outfits for formal attire but the theme was not for the ordinary dance._

 _Hibiya stopped, starring at a costume he wore for a traditional Halloween party his aunt had once._

 _But would it fit?_

 _He flips around._

 _"Here perhaps you can we-"_

 _Mid-sentence he was stopped. Delic was smirking at him, casually wearing a well-fitted splendor apparel suit. And, like the custom of the night, was a series of red and white mixed together._

 _His mouth gaping, Hibiya was struck silent. While Delic did not know this, that was Hibiya's outfit to his parents wedding. Of course, he did not attend this wedding due to his being born afterward but unwritten law stated that all royals yet to be born should be treated as if they were. Which explains why Hibiya had never and probably will never have worn that getup._

 _He had to admit, Delic looked absolutely stunning in it. It only made sense as to why it was practically a perfect fit for him, the rulers had nothing to measure on when making it._

 _It had seemed like while Hibiya was away he cleaned up himself, hair shining in every so light, face washed and eyes sparkling their bright fluorescent pink more than ever._

 _"Words much?"_

 _Delic leans forward and uses his index finger to close Hibiya's mouth gripping onto his chin._

 _"Close your mouth, a fly might come in."_

 _That hand quickly gets swatted away._

 _"Shush." Hibiya looks away._

 _"Where did you find this outfit?"_

 _Delic nonchalantly tilts his head to a top shelf, one of his that were too high to reach with a ladder next to it._

 _"Nicely wrapped up and tucked away. I was considering not touching it at all. 'Was' being a key word here."_

 _Hibiya sighs._

 _"Well, let's save that conversation for later. Come along."_

 _As Hibiya tries to rush out of the room, Delic stops him. Unexpectedly, he takes his hand intertwining their fingers in a pattern. This is not the first time of them holding hands, but certainly the most surprising._

 _While Hibiya knows that it's a bad idea to have Delic standing even ten feet away from him while being an unknown visitor, he can't bring himself to tell out his thoughts or to convince himself that he particularly disliked the attention._

 _They run, already breaking one of the many rules they broke that night._

 _..._

 _"Delic, make your way to the seating. I'll come back. Just make sure to do whatever you can to not come face to face with my father."_

 _Hibiya was walking away before Delic could even mention the fact that he had no idea what his father even looked like, much less he could avoid him._

 _Even after so long, he had yet to even glimpse a peek at the man in charge. He was like a god, who people praise and worship but is never seen by ordinary eye, even in his own residence, never to show._

 _So to add to that, he also had no clue as to where seating was._

 _Still standing at the doorway, he makes his way to nowhere, randomly trying to find his destination._ _He pushes through the crowd, feeling claustrophobic. Everyone was taller than him, the men generally large fitted and the women all three inches or more taller than their usual height with their common choice of footwear. Every second he was getting pushed by a large dress or a abnormally long gentleman's curtail. It felt like a group of walls crushing him in from all sides._

 _Finding that the only place his eyes could meet without being blocked was the celling, he looked for walls. Surely, chairs would not be in the middle of the hall?_

 _When he finally makes it out the vicious crowd, he falls on his and knees. It was like he was getting sucked in but then was forced out and shoved into a corner. He coughed a bit but sat himself up looking back and realizing that he cause bedlam because he was running and shoving through people. He scratches the back of his head and looks around._

 _He has now found himself in front of the kitchen, an open screen less window displaying chefs moving about to finish up the dishes that served the great amount of food they had to make that day. He smiles, knowing that if he found food, he found seats._

 _His eyes dart finally seeing his goal. To his surprise, Hibiya is waiting, tapping his fingers individually on the tablecloth in a nervous motion. His legs walk him to his friend, calming himself to be as in-place as possible._

 _Hibiya catches his gaze and the tension on his face is let go._

 _"Finally he shows up. What took you so long?"_

 _"Your guest are all so prude. Who invites them?"_

 _Hibiya slides out another chair parallel to the one he himself is sitting in. Delic can't help but wonder if just this could find Hibiya problems, this definitely wasn't a spot meant for him._

 _He takes it anyway, l_ _istening to Hibiya._

 _"Well mainly my mother. My father sometimes invites business partners to have secret meetings behind her back though."_

 _With no clue that tonight was one of those nights._

 _"You have no say at all?"_

 _"No. Only when it's my birthday. And even then my mother give her suggestions, which is her choosing for me but not actually admitting that."_

 _Delics shakes his head in obvious disapproval._

 _"How long has the party been on for?"_

 _"4 hours."_

 _"Really!?"_

 _"Yep, I apologize. You had to miss dinner, name tags were given to everyone's seats. There was no way I could have snuck an extra person without father or someone else knowing."_

 _"I see..."_

 _This was not unusual. Every other night, sometimes in a row, Delic missed getting food at all. Hibiya still had not told his parents he was taking care of a run away he picked up off the streets. And it had been seven months._

 _And it would not have been happening any time soon. If Hibiya's parents ever found out he'd get the spanking of a lifetime and would be banned from his privilege of being able to go to town for who knows how long. Not to mention what would happen to Delic._

 _Hibiya catches the sad look on Delic's face. He felt like a terrible friend whenever he came back to his bedroom with no food in his pockets because dinner was soup or something messy. And right now he had a similar disappointed frown. His no food streak was currently a day and a half. He could tell that he was starving._

 _His eyes widened._

 _Yeah, he was absolutely tired of following the rules twenty-four seven!_

"We should do something crazy!"

In Hibiya's opinion, it really was about time he stood up to his father. He had been sick of the false prejudice everyone had on him, thinking that he was a lap dog to anything his parents said or wanted him to do. He was a person with a big mouth but was held back from everything he wanted to do because it wasn't right or fitting for him, at least, according to his parents. But even he, the person following the rules all of his life, can get sick of being disposed. Never has he felt like he had sovereignty.

"Like what?"

He grabs the wrist of his friend and pulls him along. His feet guide him to the only place he was not allowed to go to in his manor. The perfect place to disregard his parents wants and followed his mind.

Out of the diner and into the hallway. He shouldn't be leaving so much, plenty of people were looking for the King's son and he knew that. But who cares?

He turns a corner, praying that this was the right way. He was only shown this part once, just his manservant telling him not to go there when he was five.

It was indeed the right way and he smiles. The approach a deserted paternoster lift. The thing looked absolutely _ancient_ and was dusty to the maximum. Unfortunately, it was the only way Hibiya could think of that guided him to his destination. The entrance, or entrances, however many there were, were blocked off for obvious reasons.

Hibiya knew that his actions were belligerent, he understood that if they got caught then punishment for the both of them would be more than extreme.

But what did he have to lose? His perfect life with people who loved and cared for him?

As if.

"What is this thing?"

Hibiya admires the open spaces next to it. He stands right at the edge and looks down, seeing a deep chasm.

Delic steps to see also.

And jumps back.

"W-what the hell?!"

He yanks Hibiya back by his collar.

"Don't stand so close!"

Hibiya laughs.

"Here, help me pull down."

Hibiya further freaks Delic out and stands on his tip toes reaching for the metal chain that is halfway in the closed space. He looks he is almost falling.

Delic flails his arms, but goes by his side and pulls. With both strengths, the small door slowly starts to creek down and it starts up again after however long.

Settling, Delic puts one foot down and tries to hide how hard he fliches when the room starts swinging side to side.

"This CANNOT be safe!"

Eyes rolling, Hibiya steps onto it.

"Get up here you big teddy bear."

 _Cautiously, he secures his spot and stays stiff as it takes off._

 _It moves upward at a slow pace, still unsturdy._

 _"Okay, get off now!"_

 _They rush to stable flooring as the machine runs up more._

 _"This is the top floor right..."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Then WHY IS IT STILL GOING?!"_

 _While it is a good question, he just wants to show Delic around and shakes it off._

 _The top floor hallway is far more narrow than the latters, about half the size. In the right space their shoulders often casually brush against each other._

 _Hibiya starts feeling warm, feeling an unexpected emotion as they walk. Right at this moment, he felt free, excited, more than he had ever felt. With what he was going to do in front of his eyes,.He was content. And he felt even more so towards Delic._

 _If he was older, he'd know exactly what this was. He'd know the right words to say. He'd know how to explain to Delic how thankful he was for all he's done and put up with over the past few months. But he didn't know._

 _He stopped his movement and looked at Delic. They state at each other. Not in any sort of awkward way. In a...special way. Delic could understood that what Hibiya wanted to show him was a few feet away. It was the only door and was dyed blood red with a golden handle._

 _The both felt the same way, both finally controlling their life their way, even if just for the night_

 _Hibiya spoke no words..He had no way to. Instead he settled on stepping forward and pressing his lips on Delic's. His arm swing over his shoulders, one hand dragging his fingers in his soft locks. Delic responds by gripping around his torso, tracing around gently._

 _The kiss is electrifying, them only kissing once before. Their lips intertwined, the texture making them content like this._

 _When they'e pulling apart, they linger just for a bit, gazing into each other's eyes like beforehand. This is an unspoken promise that no matter what happens today, tomorrow, or whenever, there will be more of **this**._

 _Hibiya coughs realising what just happened. That was his turn to return the favor, their first kiss being Delic's, and he can't help but turn a bit red._

 _"...Okay."_

 _They cup each other's hands now, palms against palm._

 _Out of his put-up hair Hibiya finds a pin and inserts it in the crack of the door._

 _*Click*_

 _He shoves the pin in his pocket._

 _"Let's go in."_

* * *

 ** _Shizuo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

My coming to was definitely not pleasent at all.

In fact it sucked.

How would you feel if you woke up to ice cold water on your face on an uncomfortable ground?

I sit straight up, choking and gasping from the intake of water up my nostrils.

My first response is to punch the dumbass with the nerve to wake me up in such way but I withdraw when my vision clears.

"E... Erika?"

Indeed.

"Hellllllllllo!"

I am beyond confused.

I'm finding myself glancing to my left though when I hear coughing. Arms quickly wrap around me.

"Shizu-Shizu, no hitting Iza-Iza! He did nothing wrong."

I'm mad but glad that she's putting an effort to restrain me because I was surely about to launch myself at the flea when I saw him.

"I mean, I don't see why you two can't just admit your feelings. It's so obvious that you have a thing for each other and are using that tension in the wrong way. I recommend doing it in a more beneficial and pleasurable way. I also want to say that when you have sex to let me record it all so I ca-"

"Erika!"

My head snaps again, this time to Walker. I finally realise my surroundings, seeing that I'm in the Dealers' Van.

"Why must you rant about your fantasies so much?" Saburo adds in.

"Because they are not fantasies! Their relationship is very much real, I'm just the only one the gods let see it so that means I need to Manifest Destiny yaoi!"

No clue about anything she's talking about but it's consistently pissing me off that she keeps grouping me with him.

"We can spread our yaoi across Japan and Dota-chin can drive us!"

Kadota peaks in his rear view mirror.

"Why was I envolved..."

"Because you are my favorite person ever now will you please drive me across country to get Shizaya trending?!"

"How about you tell them why we sorta kidnapped them. Sorry about that by the way. Urgent matters."

Izaya decides now is his perfect gateway to get involved in the conversation.

"Yeah, Shizu-chan looks like he could snap someone's neck, no surprise if he's already done it before."

Erika is a tough girl for being able to to this much to stop me for this long.

"Yeah yeah, I'll hurry and tell!."

She lets go of me and I tune out Izaya. I'm expecting a good reason from them or I'm getting out the van right now. I don't like people wasting my time.

"Well firstly, Izaya. It is quite obvious that you are looking for someone. The way you ask unusual questions about people and ask if that person had a specific feature or stuff like that, it's definitely noticeable. So, come on a road trip with us."

He groans at her figuring out his not-so-secret secret.

"Why would I want to?"

"Great minds think alike Iza-Iza, I don't mean to sound so cliche right now but if we work together then maybe you'll find your second lover, second to Shizu-Shizu of course."

"Erika I will personally snap your neck."

"Aye sir. Now Shizuo, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to keep a level head about it all okay? No freaking out _atleast_ until I finish."

...

I don't know.

I really can't promise at any time that I won't get angry.

"I'll try, but if you hurt someone,-"

"No! Nothing."

.

Okay..

"Fine."

"I'm surprised you have yet to hear about all of this. Ikebukuro has been under chaos for the past like week or so. A lot more gangs have blown up at each other and turfs have been infiltrated, leaving a lot of them out for blood for having their stuff stolen from them."

If **Izaya** had _anything_ to do with this, I will kill him.

"And...within all of that..."

Erika rubs the back of her neck and it could have made me feel more uneasy.

"I swear Izaya has nothing to do with this."

Probably does.

Shitty flea always is somehow involved.

"But...your brother... was kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the van was startled by my voice.

I was _pissed._

"WHO FUCKING DID IT?!"

"Shizuo-san, listen!"

"HELL NO!"

"We don't know who it was."

In a blind vengeance, I turned to the man who was smirking his ass off at my rage and slammed him onto the van ground.

I had a vague sense of deja vu but it easily slipped my mind.

"WHAY DID YOU DO WITH HIM YOU FUCKER?!"

I hate the innocent face he made while I climbed on top of him. It disgusted me. My left hand went for one of his arms with the intension of twisting it until it popped. That was, of course when I was shot with another arrow.

Now that I think about it, this 'arrow' is probably a tranquilizer. But as you know, I didn't have much time to think about that when I blacked out.

.

 _ **Izaya**_

"Haha..."

Walker shot him.

With a freaking tranquilizer.

I'm sorry but...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"IM SORRY, THIS IS TOO PRECIOUS!"

Really?!

I need to step up my game!

Since when did I let him catch me?

But still, he didn't even listen to the poor woman!

My stomach! I'm going to have a six pack by the end of all this laughing!

This is too hilarious!

"Iza-Iza, are you okay?"

I look at her through my tearing eyes.

"But..Of course! Ha! This was just too much!"

"Okay. I need to explain the rest to you. This also has something to do with you."

Eh? Now you've peaked my interest.

"Go on."

Saburo speaks instead.

"Well, there is one person we believe is the one stirring the pot on Ikebukuro. Another reason we need you is because he is a Vampire."

Now I'm _really_ in for it.

"Do tell me who this man is?"

"For the past year, he has been going under a name. We don't know if it is made up or not but his records only go back to a year ago."

"His name?"

The four of them meet gazes

"You sure?" Erika whines. "We're pretty sure you know him... maybe."

I give them a pushing look when Walker finally spills the beans.

"...Hibiya."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Phhhewwwwwww this was actually lit to write. I was listening to so much Tøp. It's summer which means no more wooooorrkkkkkkkkk_

 _Delic:You still have a job._

 _Dez: Wait what?_

 _Hibiya: Yeah, it's called growing up._

 _Dez: Which you still haven't done CHIBIYA (reference to fanfic)_

 _Hibiya: ..._

 _Dez: Wait, do I actually get to leave the chapter with the last word?_

 _Izaya: Nope_

 _Shizuo: Rejected_

 _Dez: SHIT_

 _Roppi: Bye_

 _Dez: WHAT THE FRICK ROPPI?!_

 _Roppi: I can show up when I want to ;)_

 _Dez:..._

 _Roppi: Hey Delic, what's that thing you do where you view something again?_

 _Delic: Oh a revie-_

 _Delic: NOPE_

 _Delic: DIDNT SAY IT_

 _Roppi: Good. Don't break that fourth wall._

 _Delic: Okay._

 _Delic:But do that thing I was about to say anyways._

 _._

 _._

 _{x}_


End file.
